Everybody dance now !
by poppity
Summary: LOL, my first Yaoi ever! with an attempt at humour ;p   For hime :3


Ok this is my first yaoi ever! bestie made me write one for her ;p  
IM A GUY OK. SO DONT BE HARSH. anyway, ... makes things interesting. LOLOLOL nah idk, like i said, first one ever! just for hime :3 anyways... enjoy, i tried to put some humour in there. any helpful comments are great ! ty ~! *be warned. its a tad lemony ;p

* * *

Ichigo sat there. Rays of soft sunlight poured in through the window leaving a mess of shadows on the floor and the bed. He ran his hand through his hair and thought to him self. "Damn, that was a good night.."

Bottle of Jack Daniels on the side. Empty. The strong smell all over his body. The bed was still warm, and there was someone in it. He ran his hands along the velvety purple blanket and stopped at a soft mass of meat. He had a sudden urge to grab it in a cheeky way. Yes, that would be cheeky.

Bent over slowly to avoid awakening his partner, he whispered into their ear "Toooosssshhhhiiiiiirrrroooooo, didn't you promise me something?" - silence.  
Skin hit skin and there was a loud sound as Ichigo slapped his partner on the but cheek. -silence.  
Toshiro was playing a game. Eyes closed with a huge grin on his face. thinking *Hmmm I wonder how long he'll keep it up, just take the damn blanket off already will you Ichigo!*  
Unfortunately Ichigo was not a mind reader, he couldn't wait anymore, his urges were taking over. He bent over again and whispered into Toshiros ear "You know how much I love you, can't stop me."

Toshiro smiled even more, and was about to turn over to kiss Ichigo, but Ichigo grabbed his face and started sucking on his ear lobe. It felt good. He couldn't resist. The game finally began. The young captain closed his eyes and yet out a little sigh as his body gave in to the pleasures. Ichigo knew his weak spot, time and time again it worked, magnificently. On and on he went. Toshiro let out a moan. "Hey i'm supposed to be doing this. I'm your Captain!"  
"yes you are my captain toshiro"  
"ITS CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO Y-Yuh-uh ..."  
"Y-Yuh yes? spit it out!". Ichigo grinned and his hands ran down Toshiros torso. His partner let out a deep moan that made Ichigo smile even more. "You like that don't you?"

Toshiro was too absorbed to reply.  
"I remember Matsumoto teasing me about getting shy around nude girls and such. Look at me now. hehe, in bed, rubbing your abs, wow they feel real good!"  
Toshiro was getting nervous, last night He had already let Ichigo dominate over him, he wanted to have a turn now but Ichigo cunningly held a tongue to his ear. Toshiro gathered enough strength to lift up his hands and grab Ichigos tongue.

Ichigo was surprised 'Leth tho ogh mneeh !"  
"What's wrong Ichigo? Cat got your tongue?, by the way, ITS CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU!"

Ichigo softly bit Toshiros fingers.  
"why don't you suck on them, I know you want to :3" Toshiro's pout was enough to make Ichigo fall for it. He sucked on them, one by one until they were all warm, all 5 fingers. A barrage of passionate kisses were next, down toshiros lightly toned arm. Ichigo ran his hand through toshiros white hair, but he wasn't looking and accidentally poked his finger up toshiros nose.  
"Hey what the hell! watch where you point that thing!"  
"I will.. soon ;)" He gave a hinting wink, and Toshiro blushed.

The room was getting steamy. The windows fogged up. Matsumoto stood outside, ready to knock and ruin their moment, she had come to speak to The young captain, but luckily her mobile vibrated, and she was called off urgently. As she hopped down the stairs into the drizzling morning rain, Toshiro let out a loud groan. "OOOOHHHHHH YEAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
Matsumoto tilted her head, but she had to go.  
Back in the steamy room, there was a little bit of bobbing as Ichigo went down on Toshiro.  
Toshiro felt guilty, he was letting Ichigo do all the work, but oh it felt too good. He let his guard down, and in that split second Ichigo purposely lifted up toshiro, slipped under him, and waited that extra second for toshiro to fall on top of him on the bed.  
"How do you like that _CAPIITAIN!_ "

Toshiro was surprised.. "How did you know!"  
"well i'm trying to please you and your just sitting there all awkward, it's not good for the drive you know!, comon captain, it's your turn :D"  
Toshiro was secretly glad. He grabbed the smooth blanket and yanked it out from under Ichigo, accidentally ripping it.

Ichigo smirked "Playing nasty now are we!" The next 5 minutes were absolutely amazing. Toshiro finally got a chance to let out his inner captain against the dragon tamer. He caressed Ichigo in his arms as they passionately did some 'face sucking'. Toshiro stopped for a breath, sitting on top of Ichigo, with his arms wrapped around his orange head, Toshiro forgot how small he was compared to the giant Ichigo. "He-EHY"  
"AHAHAHHAHA your voice cracked"  
Toshiro Blushed "Shaddup im trying to make a living here."  
"You just look so sexy right now"  
"liar, your sarcasm sucks."  
"no really, you look sexy, with your white hair and all. hmm I really love you Toshiro Kun... :D"  
At the sound of toshiro "kun" he blushed instantly, his face a bright pink. Ichigo noticed this and gave him a soft slap. "Man up will you! what kind of captain Blushes at the sound of KUN?"  
"Youre so cheeky"  
"WHAT X_X, HEY! arent we forgetting something?"  
"umm i dont know.. what?" Toshiro secretly knew, Ichigo wanted to press the resume button.

Toshiro grinned. "Make me ;D"  
Ichigo was impatient, but he cared for toshiro, and knew that he was playing yet another game.  
"You and your games games games!" He poked toshiro in the bellybutton. "Resume please Toshiro Kun :D, i mean captain!"

Toshiro had no need for Ichigo to call him captain anymore, after all they were lovers. He had a sudden urge to punch Ichigo hard and raised his fist in a playful way.  
Ichigo instantly saw "Save your energy, you'll need it very soon ;)"

Toshiro kissed Ichigo, the cheeks, licked his nose, down his muscular neck, his shoulder...  
He finally got down to Ichigos erected length (SHUT UP IDK WHAT TO CALL IT LOL)

Ichigo grabbed some of Toshiros hair. "Give me some captain! i need a good workout after last night! ;D"  
Before Ichigo could say another word, Toshiro had devoured his erection inside his warm, wet mouth. Ichigo held the others head as he bobbed. Up down up down. "Wow what a nice rythmmm yeaa... ow. OW... I SAID OWW!" Ichigo yelped as Toshiro purposefully used some teeth. Toshiro looked up at Ichigo and half grinned with the member still in his mouth. Ichigo was speechless, he hadnt felt this good... all morning ;), and watching toshiro was so CUTE. Toshiro resumed the pace, grabbing Ichigos thigh. "Being cheeky now are we Captain?"

Toshiro heard this and was not going to let Ichigo think cute of him. He slapped both thighs hard.  
"Oh my GOSH MY LEGS!" Toshiro lifted up his palms as he continued to suck on Ichigo. The thighs were red for sure!  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Toshiro stop to speak, but ichigo pushed him back. "no dont stop. heheheh ;)"

After another minute, Toshiro could see ichigo tensing up his legs.  
"I... im gonna.. oh my.. "  
Toshiro half grinned and kept going.  
"IMMM GONNA... keeep goign! dont stop. i i .. OHHHHHHHHHH"  
Ichigo was on the verge of cumming, and Toshiro could feel ichigos length contracting rapidly.  
Suddenly, Toshiro stopped.  
Ichigo was shocked." WHAT HOW DARE YOU! IM ON THE VERGE OF CUMMING AND YOU ... STOP?"  
"HAHAHAHHAHA, your turn. I'm the captain, you do what I SAY! "  
Ichigo grinned. They were both sweaty, tired from last night, yet they were at it again, having fun and laughing. "I'm so turned on right now that I don't think I will be able to control myself much longer Shiro-chan." Ignoring the nickname Torshiro replied "all that and you've been controlling yourself? WHAT!"  
"well duh, look at me, im heaps stronger than you."  
Toshiro got red, but ichigo saw this and grabbed him and threw him onto the bed before his friend could get himself jealous ;). They were at it yet again. It was ichigos turn again. Before toshiro could sit up properly, Ichigo popped toshiros slender member into his mouth. "outhf ike thatfh? eethh!"  
Toshiro didnt last as long as Ichigo, and after a minute of intense sensations all over his body, he gave in "IM CUMMING, DONT YOU DARE STOP LIKE I DID, IM CAPTAIN ."  
Ichigo obeyed and a few seconds later, Torshiro orgasmed sending a wave of pleasure through his lower body. He squirmed in Ichigos hands like a little child. Ichigo was watching as Toshiro orgasmed and filled his mouth with warm sticky goo. In one gulp, he swallowed it all. Toshiro suddenly felt happy, the orgasm had released some chemicals in his brain that made him want MORE!

But ichigo had enough, he wanted to come! how come the captain gets it first!  
He forced himself upon toshiro who happily gave in. Ichigo lightly penetrated the others entrance with the first finger smoothly sliding it in and out, widening his point of entry. Supporting a moan Toshiro squirmed as the second finger was added and again with the third. Ichigo picked up pace, as he was getting more impatient, quickly Hammering in and out. Toshiro wrapped his arms around the others neck tangling his fingers in his sweat covered hair and threw his head back.  
Ichigo steadied himself to enter. Toshiro groaned with pleasure as ichigo pumped him rythmically. There was a music player on the shelf. Ichigo stopped, turned on some music, hopped back in bed and resumed to the rythm.

'Everybody dance now! dum dum dum duh duh, everybody dance nowww!" The song was perfect, yet strangely humiliating at the same time. The rain had stopped and it was noon. Ichigo looked at the time while pounding toshiro to the rythm. "holy cow its 1pm, how long we been at this!"  
Toshiro was limp, too pleasured to notice. He clamped his muscles as Ichigo moved. "OK IM ALMOST THERE BEAR WITH ME. TOSHIRO ARE YOU SLEEPING? WTH!"

Toshiro smiled as he was shaken to kingdom come.  
Ichigo reached down with a free hand and began to violently stroke the others returned erection.

" IM COMINGGGGGGG! GET READYY!"  
Surprisingly, toshiro replied cheekily "I'm captain of course im ready, don't y.. OOOHHHHHHH"  
"OHHHHHHH"  
They both groaned as Ichigo came inside Toshiro. With perfect timing and his muscular arm, Toshiro came again right after Ichigo. All over his stomach.  
"Look at the mess you made. Tsk tsk"

Toshiro smiled and they both plopped into bed, tired, sweaty, smelly boys.  
"Theres some left" as Ichigo passed the Bottle of Jack Daniels to Toshiro, who was fast asleep.  
"Wake up you noob, look at you sleepy already!"  
But toshiro was too tired.

Ichigo Lay down next to him and hugged him like a cuddle buddy. "Thanks toshiro" he whispered. "Kawaii"  
Toshiro frowned and pouted, but lapsed back to sleep.

A few hours later, Toshiro woke up to find Ichigo gone. Next to him was a wrapped box. Inside was a letter. "Time to get to work Captain ;D"


End file.
